


Pas De Deux

by KnifeDolly



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom!Kylo, Dubious Consent, Empress!Reader, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choke, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, LITERALLY SO EVIL THIS IS LIKE 50 SHADES OF GREY BAD, Masturbation, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, Wound Play, dirty talking, dom!reader, dubcon, no kylo does not die in this he will never die, omg this is horrible lmao, reader-chan is the physical embodiment of an ad that pops up on the side of KissAnime, sub!Kylo, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeDolly/pseuds/KnifeDolly
Summary: You are the empress of the planet Khagdra and the ruler of the Cosmic Concord, an up and coming alliance prepared to take down the Resistance and the First Order, as you see yourself as the ideal leader of the galaxy. You're willing to do anything for the throne, even defeat the mighty Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. But will he let you destroy everything he's built?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. I Am Your Demise

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS! I'm Jasmine (kylowrens.tumblr.com) and this is my first Kylo fic ever. I hope you guys totally dig it! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A negotiation with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren takes a turn for the worst, as you refuse to give him the location of the Wayfinder.

You were a woman of thunder. 

And he happened to be a man made of fire. 

What an incendiary duel of magic. 

You were the empress of your home planet Khagdra and ruler of the Cosmic Concord, a rising intergalactic conglomeration that lain on neither sides of the war- the Resistance was sloppy with its efforts and the First Order was something you considered to be pathetically archaic within the realms of what it aspired to be. With various nations conjuring up your planet, Khagdra was an empire within itself. 

You anticipated for today to be diplomatic at best as you prepared to meet with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren over the usage of the Wayfinder, an object intended to guide its users to the hidden planet Exegol- oh how wrong you were. Your planet hailed the containment of the coveted object and word spread across the galaxy, far enough to catch the attention of the Supreme Leader himself. You assumed the Supreme Leader wanted the Wayfinder to take advantage of the secret Sith planet, while you wanted to destroy it. 

You felt searing pain, then nothing, in your upper left arm as a side of the crossguard on his lightsaber, sparking erratically, dug into your flesh. 

Your mouth filled with saliva and you gritted through the pleasurable pain. A rose-gold helmet concealed your identity and voice from the beautiful man in front of you, the modulator allowing your groan to emanate in an electronic, gender-neutral hum. The heavy rain of your desert oceanic home planet soaked through your dark red noble dress and cape that were embedded with intricate, bronze and gold designs. Your lightsaber, glowing golden in its righteous majesty, pressed against the masked man’s crimson sword as your arms were raised up and back over your head. You heaved forward, sending his saber and body fumbling backwards. 

Chuckling, you spun your saber effortlessly as a taunt, an invitation. Kylo huffed, slightly hunched over as he stomped towards you, the rain gliding off his helmet. He swung towards you and you nimbly bent backwards to evade the blade’s heat. Twirling, you regained balance and squeezed the gash on your arm firmly, riling yourself up with rage and a thirst for glory. You managed to glide the tip of your blade along his side; he growled in response and turned sharply towards you. His brute strength only proved the rumors true- he was a champion amongst men. 

Kylo’s second mistake was pressing that frenetic excuse of a saber into your arm- the first, was assuming your people were weak. Once his Upsilon-class command shuttle landed, he and his troop of First Order soldiers prodded an innocent family while on their way to your palace. The news quickly made its way to your throne and you knew immediately this battle would be far from effortless. Your own troops of fighters, called novawarriors, quickly stormed into warfare, warding off countless First Order stormtroopers with electric double-sided spears. 

Kylo did a number on various lives of your warriors as he waited for you at the foot of your palace, which was cushioned by bouquets of tropical trees all around. This not only enraged you, but fancied your interest as well. The life and lore of the mighty Kylo Ren were things almost of myth, as you only heard of him through word of mouth. He was said to rest his helmet on the ashes of those who came in his way, and he was so ruthless, that he took his own father’s life. The idea of him waiting for you to become one with the others who now serve as a resting place for his helmet thrilled you to no end. 

Your train of thought was interrupted by another might of heat and pain, this time surging through your shoulder. You yelped and aimed your lightsaber towards him, only for him to block it with his own. He leaned forward and gained power over you, his figure looming above your frame like a malevolent shadow. You were agile and quick on your feet, especially compared to his large stature and extreme height, but his brute strength was close to getting the best of you. You heaved over to the side and balance grew within your feet. 

You sensed him all around you, a ferocious haze blanketing you- you could feel his anger as it reflected the state of his lightsaber. He was curious about who you were, yet wrath overcame his curiosity. His energy was so strong that you felt whatever he felt; in that moment, his wrath became yours.Your heart raced and your hands trembled as blood dripped off your body. You were _not_ allowing this man to overcome you, regardless of his achievements. 

You swung your sword and missed. 

You missed again as he leaned back. 

With one stomp forward, you were able to graze him. He growled once again as he attempted to hit you, missing as you leapt high and backwards with the help of the Force. 

“My goodness, Supreme Leader,” you purred through the helmet. “I must admit, this is quite the introduction.” 

At first, he didn’t say anything. He raised his lightsaber and pointed it at you. “Identify yourself at once.” his voice was low. You chuckled softly at the sound of raindrops hitting against your helmets, pellets tapping against metal. 

You turned your lightsaber off and clasped it onto a specialized belt on the side of your dress. You raised the helmet off your head, allowing your tucked hair to flow freely and quickly become soaked by the rain. You glanced at the masked man with mischievous eyes, eyelashes fluttering and the slightest upwards curve of your lip apparent. Despite your confidence, you ached to know the face under the mask. With the mask on, he oozed a domineering, cold, and relentless identity.

The sound of his flickering saber filled the rain-heavy air. If it weren’t for the slight movement of his shoulders, you would have assumed he was frozen. 

“I am your demise.” 

Thunder cracked in the sky behind you and water spilled over your cheeks. You blinked against the heavy rain to discern any reaction from Kylo. 

“Is that so?” he asked rhetorically, his saber still aimed at you. 

“Do you doubt me?” you raised your voice. 

Kylo shut his lightsaber off and trekked towards you menacingly. You walked backwards cautiously until your back hit the cement wall of one of your military bases. He looked down at you- you stood your ground and looked up, staring at your reflection in his mask. His helmet, which appeared to be previously broken, was forged with blaring red seams. 

You suddenly felt a dull and blunt pain against your neck, the walls of your throat closing in on itself. Tears welled up and an incessant ringing made itself present in your ears. You managed to cough out one choke as Kylo used the Force to constrict your neck and tilt your head even higher. 

“Yes, in fact, I do,” he replied. “I have far beyond the means to destroy everything you have built here, which isn’t much to begin with.” 

You mustered up the strength to kick him in the shin- you weren’t sure if it hurt him or not, as he released the Force on your neck and replaced it with a leather-clad hand. A surge of excitement surged through you, especially in your fingertips and belly. 

You wadded saliva up in your mouth and spit it at his face. It glided down his mask with various rain droplets. You were confident in the congregation you led- you were a descendant in a line of generations of independent leaders, a princess in a dynasty destined for greatness. 

“That’s your mistake,” you said in a hushed tone on account of the heavy tightening of your throat. “Your First Order does not have much to offer either, Supreme Leader. Perhaps your organization would be run better under the guise of one who knows how to rule.” 

“I’m very surprised a ruler such as yourself would be so foolish with her words.” he released you from his grip and you coughed more until your breathing was stable. 

“I only speak the truth.”

“You are blinded by your own arrogance, then,” he spat. “I suggest you give me the Wayfinder while your kingdom is in one piece, empress.” 

You scoffed loudly. “No.” 

“Alright,” Kylo began. “But when I find it after tearing your planet to shreds, the only demise that will be happening is yours.” 

“An empty promise made by an empty head,” you rolled your eyes, straining your neck to look up at him. “You’ll never find it. I’d rather die than give you such a thing.” 

“I can arrange that.” 

“I’d love to see you try.” you taunted, much to your own dismay; Kylo sought out to your little tease and grabbed the hair at the top of your head and slammed it against the cement wall. A painful pressure filled your skull for a brief moment, and the ringing came back. His fist gripped your hair so tightly you almost felt your scalp peeling away from your head.

He released your head and slid a gloved hand to your neck, pressing down on it with great strength. In one fell swoop you no longer were standing, but pinned against the stone ground. You blinked furiously against the rain. He raised his free hand and allowed it to hover over your face. You felt the Force waver around you, but not once did it infiltrate your head. Blood pounded in your ears and your vision blurred. The world around you sounded muddled. He did this for a moment too long, then tried again to no avail. 

You looked at him with confused eyes, and slowly rolled them up and back in an attempt to view the war that sweltered on, though to you, it was upside down. Palm trees engulfed in flames as stormtroopers blasted at novawarriors. There was a slight comfort in knowing that they were also in this battle. Light spilled over your face for a second as lightning burnt the sky. Your attention snapped back to Kylo as he slammed your head against the ground once again, your brain throbbing with a searing pain and vision lagging so much you could have sworn you saw two Supreme Leaders. 

“I can’t get into your head,” he stated. “Why?”

Your eyes rolled backwards and your head lolled until Kylo held it in place with his hands, which made your head feel small in comparison. “Good,” you said dizzily. 

“Answer me.”

“I’m not- _I’m not,_ quite sure,” you said politely, though your words were delivered with labor. “I feel you all around me, your anger, your confusion. All of it.” 

“No such thing is possible.”

“Your spirit is so strong, and yet you still haven’t killed me yet,” a smile creeped onto your face. “What, do you like playing with your food?” 

You paused, then your smile grew wider. “Your thoughts say yes,” you said amusingly. “That makes this all so much more fun.” 

Kylo glanced over to your exposed gashed shoulder that peaked through torn cloth. He gripped onto it and squeezed, causing you to yelp and arch your back against the agonizing pain. Blood gushed out of the open wound as you wriggled against his grasp. Tears pricked your eyes and you prayed to the Maker that he would _let go._

“I believe you and I have contradicting views on what ‘fun’ is,” his voice was aggressive through the modulator. 

“I-I disagree,” your tongue was drenched with saliva as you spoke. You waited long enough for the initial pain to subside and drone to a monotonous level of sharp stinging. It almost hurt so much, that it felt good, especially with his hand providing so much pressure. You discreetly flexed your hand and used the Force to pierce his head with psionic pain. He groaned and released your shoulder, to your relief. He gripped the sides of his helmet and slightly hunched over. 

“Are you not amused, Supreme Leader?” you teased. At this point, the term “Supreme Leader” dripped out of your mouth as though it were an insult. One hand directed pain to Kylo, and your other inconspicuously reached for your lightsaber. You ignited it, immediately calling for your adversary to do the same. 

You took the first step and glided your saber across his chest, slicing his tunic in a diagonal line. A monstrous roar bellowed from his helmet and for a moment you were afraid. He huffed and brought his lightsaber down upon you, which you missed. As both of you fought, tattered and on the brink of breakage, your complementary movements with one another mimicked that of a dance of two partners, each step coinciding with the next, and then the next after that, a mirror of two enemies. 

You twirled backwards only to have him step forward, only for him to lean back as you launched forward in perfect harmony. It was clear at this point that it was impossible for either of you to best one another. 

“No,” Kylo said as he twirled his lightsaber. “Not until I have what I want.” 

“Sorry to ruin your day, then,” you smirked. You paused to watch him and listen to his thoughts. He was furious and convinced the Wayfinder was hidden in your palace. He was a beautiful monster hidden behind a mask, and you ached to see what face was under it. You hoped it would be attractive, at the very least. “You’re wrong, by the way.”

“What?” he barked, snapping his head. 

“It’s nowhere near my palace,” you adjusted your grip on your lightsaber. “You’re wrong.”

“Get out of my head,” you could tell he was gritting his teeth. He stormed over to you, looking down at you once again. You gasped as you suddenly felt that familiar piercing, crushing pain at your windpipe. You squeaked and grasped at your neck. “You value your life, do you not?”

You scanned his appearance with desperate eyes for any sign of humanity- _none._ You nodded the best as you could, but all that showed up was a subtle head movement. 

“That’s what I thought,” his invisible grip on your neck tightened then released you. You inhaled deeply and coughed, doubling over and falling onto your hands and knees. He enjoyed the sight, much to your surprise. “Do not mistake your breathing as of now as my sparing of your life. Your time will come.” 

Kylo shut off his lightsaber and paced away from you and towards his stormtroopers, which surprisingly did a number against your own men. In the blurred, far distance, you noticed more trees were now on fire, as well as several small buildings. You rested your head on the wet ground as you watched his figure grew smaller the further he walked. You shut your eyes against the raging world around you, rage coursing through you and raindrops confusing with your now running tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will get spicy soon ;)


	2. Nothing but a Pest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo pays you a visit through the Force. What does he want now?

You could sense him near you, through the Force. His presence demanded attention and his energy read like no other as it radiated heat, singeing your fingertips. You scoffed lightly, as there was no better time than to connect through the Force than right now, as you lied on your side on your bed in a thinly veiled dress that complimented your figure. Your bedroom oozed an elegance like no other, with a large canopy bed adorned with pillar posts and an intricate fountain sitting across. You fiddled with a rose-gold colored flower that was only native to your planet and its various moons. A smaller flower of the kind sat in your crown, which laid on your head. 

Shortly after your less-than-pleasant introduction with the Supreme Leader a few weeks ago, you quickly recovered in a nearby medical bay where nurses and medical droids alike tended to your wounds, emotional and physical. A lightning bolt shaped scar plastered your collarbone, much to your cynical delight. 

Your heart raced slightly as you felt his presence growing closer and closer to you as though he was merely a room away. You shut your eyes for a brief moment and opened them, exhaling in amusement as he loomed in front of you. You couldn’t tell where he was, but based on his thoughts and disposition, you knew he was somewhere safe, presumably on one of his ships. He stood, motionless, his mask further straying any signs that a human laid behind it. 

“Back for seconds?” your voice, sarcastic, was laced with an extra tinge of bitterness. You rashly leaned over to grip your lightsaber. 

“Perhaps,” Kylo answered. “But I consider this to be more of a completion of sorts.” 

Heat coursed through your body as it prepared to fight once again. His overwhelmingly authoritative stance unnerved you with a rage of annoyance- you couldn’t stand his confidence, his self-assured notions that he could take whatever he wanted. You tried your best to put up a fight, and you nearly lost. You found solace in the fact that he seemed to not know where you were.

“I’m not quite sure I understand, I-” you began to say. 

Kylo stepped towards you, his boots hitting the wooden bed frame. You looked up through long lashes and seared a wrathful stare into the Supreme Leader. “What I’m saying is that I’m not allowing you to get in my way. I  _ will _ find the Wayfinder, with or without your help. It’s up to you to decide which way I’ll get it.” 

You slowly bit your lip to suppress an uproar of laughter. You let a chuckle seep out. “You’re delusional if you truly believe that I’ll help you.” You lolled on your bed, sighing seductively as your back touched the soft and silky fabric of your sheets, arching upwards. You heard his thoughts, cluttered and filled to the brim with a fury with what you could only assume was born through the means of finding the Wayfinder, as well as your appearance. Your soft sigh evoked a tinge of arousal, much to your surprise. 

“So, you decide on making things difficult for yourself, then,” Kylo responded. 

You rolled over once again, now on your hands and knees. You crawled closer to Kylo and glanced up at him hungrily with mischievous eyes. “You’re not the only one who likes a good challenge.” 

“A kingdom burning down in flames isn’t a challenge. It is a threat to you and your people, and you should believe it as such,” his voice rumbled lowly through his modulator. “I thought you’d know better.” 

“Doubting my ability to lead once again. Very hypocritical coming from you, honestly,” you said, rolling your eyes. “I’d do anything to protect my people from scum like you.” 

“Then help me.” 

“No,” you raised your voice. You sat up and hopped off the bed, standing face to face with him. You craned your neck upwards to look up at him, longing to tear that mask off his face. “Aid from my planet is the last thing you and your order deserve. Besides, I believe I can handle whatever you give me.” 

“So foolish,” he extended his hand and cupped your chin with a gloved hand. Your heart skipped a beat and you felt electricity strike your lower belly. “I will destroy everything you have built.” 

“I find your confidence to be admirable,” you resisted the urge to punch him in the stomach. “But it will ultimately be your folly. I’ve told you once before that I would be your demise, did I not?” 

“You  _ will  _ be proven wrong, by any means necessary.” He stroked your cheek with his thumb, and you fluttered your eyelids in frustration, conflicted with your feelings of growing lust and anger. You briskly attempted to swat his arm away, but he caught your wrist, bending it at an unnatural and painful angle. You whimpered in pain, hearing his thoughts of delight. Your whines of pain were music to his ears. A lewd image flashed across your mind- it was of you, bound up, recreating the same noise you had made mere seconds ago. Your intuition immediately recognized that as not a thought of your own, but  _ his.  _

“You’re fucking sick,” You spat, limbs trembling. “Let go of me!”

Kylo’s grip tightened and you screamed louder, your face scrunching up in a winced pain. “You asked for this, your highness,” he said. “Possibly, it will be your confidence that causes your downfall.”

You bent your fingers slightly and sent a wave of piercing pain to Kylo’s head, causing him to let go and hunch over. He groaned and gripped at his helmet before succumbing to the pain and mustering up the strength to overpower you. His back straightened and you felt a familiar pressure constricting your neck. 

“How are you doing that?” His voice was a deep snarl. You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. “Tell me.” he released his invisible grip on you and you fell to the floor, coughing while on your hands and knees. Once your coughing fit was over, you raised and sat back on the bed, resting on your palms. Not once did you break eye contact with him. A part of you stared so intensely because you desperately longed to see who was under the mask. You couldn’t tell if the lack of identity was why his intensity seemed so alluring, so full of potential. 

“I. Don’t. Know.” You said through gritted teeth, growing increasingly exasperated with his repetitive qualms. “All I know is that you’re sick in the head.” You stood up and walked around him, leering at his figure and orbiting like a predator to its prey. 

“I hear the way you think about me. The way you want to devour me whole...the way you see this as a conquest...There’s so much heat inside you,” you continued, making an extra effort to have seduction leak from it. You grazed your hand across the fabric of his tunic. “Too bad I would never let you do any of it.” 

“That’s why I won’t stop until I win,” he turned his head to look at you. “You know I can take whatever I want.” 

“What is it that you need, truly?” 

“I need to end you.” 

You chuckled sardonically at the thought of losing to him, at such a time in which your empire and strengths were only now beginning to ripen, bearing fruits of a labor that was almost ready for harvest. “Why end me when this is only the beginning?” You glided your fingers gently down the length of his sleeve, fingertips rolling justly over the thick ridges of black material; you were cautious, knowing he would bite at any second. “You’re afraid. I’m flattered.” 

Kylo abruptly reached out for you, but you swiftly dodged his attack, leaning and stepping to the side. You sensed his anger swelling inside of him in unfurling and incendiary waves. He huffed boldly and shifted towards you, and you felt a leather hand squeeze your neck before you could react. “Do you wish for me to end you right at this instant, hm? Your pride will cost you your life,” He pulled you closer, your face so close to his that your breath slightly fogged against his wretched mask. Your jaw hung low as your mouth was left agape, desperately trying to hold onto any lingerings of oxygen. “You’re so arrogant, so naive.” 

“Now, allow me to clarify some things. You will not get in my way. You are to never get inside my head if you truly value the lives of your people.” he continued, tightening his fingers around your neck. “I will not hesitate.” 

Ever so slightly, the weight on your neck lightened itself and you inhaled as your throat’s passageways opened up. Tears of strain welled up while scattered thoughts rambled within your cranium; you didn’t  _ know _ how to not hear him, let alone want to. “But-”

“But nothing. That is my final word on the matter. Find a way to resolve this, or come to find your land in flames.” 

“Until you prove that to me, I’ll consider this as child’s play. I’m not a weak little girl, Supreme Leader. I’m not afraid of you,” you challenged him. “Besides, trust me, I’d rather  _ not _ be aware of your...fantasies of me.” 

He stepped even closer to you now, towering so much that you leaned backwards to look up at him. “I will give you a reason to be afraid. Also, I disagree. I’m beginning to believe you relish in my thoughts,” he paused. “Which is why you’re nothing but a pest to me.” 

“A pest,” you repeated. “I thought we were more than that.” 

You could hear him exhale underneath his mask. A part of you yearned for him too; it wasn’t the hardest thing to reciprocate on account of how difficult he was being, as you appreciated challenges as they came. Perhaps you were masochistic in that sense. His domineering attitude only shown itself to be a target of attack for you, a hurdle you so desperately ached to tackle. You were curious, intrigued by the idea of giving him the location of the Wayfinder, the possibilities of surrendering to such an honorable figure twinkled right in front of you. 

But you knew better than that. The galaxy deserved better than that. 

You were going to get under his skin. 

“You’re wrong,” Kylo chuckled cynically. “You’re nothing.” 

“No use lying to me now,” you grinned and shook your head, gaining confidence. “You’re dumber than you look.” You laughed but abruptly stopped when a sharp pain seized your brain and overtook your senses, needling its way through your skull and causing you to grip the sides of your head and whimper. You squeezed your eyes tightly in pain, then suddenly felt a leathered hand squeeze your cheeks together. He forced your face upwards and towards him. 

“Look at me.” 

You tried your best to open your eyes despite the searing pain. You saw a monster, and he was beautiful. 

“I would watch that mouth of yours, if I were you,” He held your face in one hand, your lips pushing immaturely together as if you were a fish. He ran his thumb over your lips with his other hand, immediately surging a sting of arousal through you. You wadded up saliva as much as you could as you ran your tongue across the roof of your mouth and gleamed internally when it slid down his mask. He immediately released you and wiped off your spit, gathering it onto two of his fingers. You watched with intrigue and slight confusion as he gripped your face once again, although softer and looser this time. 

“So impulsive,” He commented, watching your saliva glisten over his gloved fingers. “Clean up the mess you made.” He pushed his fingers towards your mouth and the sick side of you took over, welcoming the dampened fingers onto your tongue. You wrapped your mouth around his digits, swirling your tongue around them. You could feel the heat again, the lewd and crude thoughts filling his head. You allowed him to get away with it for a little while, basking in the wantonness of it all yourself. His arousal increased and at the peak of it, you smashed your teeth onto his fingers and chomped down as hard as you could. The Supreme Leader groaned and leapt back, clenching his fist. 

“What? Was I a little too rough for you, Supreme Leader? You smirked, wiping your lips with the back of your hand. 

Kylo shook his head, reaching out to stroke the scar on your collarbone. “You always bite off more than you can chew.” 

“I like to learn things the hard way, can’t you tell?” You felt him press down on your scar. 

“Oh, I know. I will be using that to my advantage.” 

“All of this because I didn’t want to partake in your dictatorship. You’re  _ very  _ diplomatic.” you rolled your eyes. 

“You have potential,” he noted. “It’s a shame you’ll never know what could become of it.”

“I’m very aware of my destiny, thank you very much. One part is becoming the newer, better Supreme Leader, in fact.” You said proudly. 

“That would only be possible if you had decided to work with me, not against me. Your arrogance could only take you so far, your highness.” 

You laughed once again at the thought of joining him, which by proxy, meant joining the fight for imprisonment, death, famine, and corruption amongst the stars. As the thought passed by, an overwhelming wave of hatred poured into you as you remembered who you were talking to. “Overthrowing the First Order is also possible. Don’t forget that option.” 

“You seem to forget that dying is also an option.”

“Why haven’t you killed me yet, then?” You paced towards him. You two needed to be physically near one another, it seemed, as you both took turns sizing the other up, almost chest to chest, magnetically attracted to each other by an unseeable force. “So many warnings and you still haven’t been able to deliver.” 

“I’ve decided to give you a death with honor. It’s the least I could do.”

“And what kind of death is that, may I ask?”

“When you’ve actually become something,” he answered. “When you actually pose a threat. In your own words, I too enjoy a good challenge.”

“Then you’ve come to the right place.” 

“I know I have.” He stroked your face with his hand, then plucked the flower from your crown. It looked so lively, so bright as it contrasted with the dark glove. “Don’t forget who you’re up against.” 

You reached up and placed a hand on his wrist as he cradled your face. You felt the cold leather for one moment, then he vanished into thin air, leaving you yearning for something you couldn’t quite identify. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE Hi guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Follow me @ kylowrens on tumblr if ya want ;)


End file.
